Bocsu
Bocsu is the son of Trunks from a different timeline. Appearance Bocsu is a tall, skinny adolescent with baby blue hair. He usually wears shirts that expose his arms because of a skin disorder he has. He is usually wearing black eye shadow and even paints his nails sometimes. Though he is slim he is actually very powerful. History When Bocsu was born he was a very... "off" child. He would always stay in his crib in which was normal enough but while in his crib he always managed to get dark and demonic objects. Such as Dabura's sword and Babidi's magic ball. He was in love with the objects as a baby, refusing to be separated from them. When ever Trunks tried he was met with shrill, loud whining. Mai, his mother was the one he hated the most though, whenever she tried he would try to slash and strike her with Dabura's sword. He was weird alright, but it wasn't his fault. As he grew up he got into fighting, he always trained with his grandfather Vegeta. Bocsu was getting stronger and stronger and by age 12, he surpassed Goku when he first went super saiyan! Trunks noticed this drastic power climb, "He is so powerful! He has only been training with father for 2 years!" There was indeed a reason for Bocsu's extraordinary power level, especially at his age. Trunks decided to use the power of the spirit sword he formed a long while back (He still had some of the energy) and decided to absorb it and fight Bocsu. Bocsu was beaten in one blow, but in a few seconds he was back up and fully ready to fight! Trunks was amazed, he tried swinging the sword at him once again and this time Bocsu caught it. He was able to snap the sword in half and defeat his father! At this point Trunks knew there was something wrong, "That sword had the power to defeat Zamasu AND revived Zekiu! What the hell is going on?" Bocsu went through a big change coming into his teens. He started wearing eye shadow and painting his nails black. He also always seemed to be depressed or angry with something. Mai and Trunks didn't take notice though, thinking this was just part of being a teen. While doing Bocsu's laundry, Mai noticed the Majin symbol drawn on the back of his shirts, ALL OF THEM! "What the hell is wrong with my son?" Bocsu went through more things growing up. He started referring to himself as Majin Bocsu and later was able to manipulate magic and Evil ki. His heart was pure evil, and using Dabora's sword he destroyed Capsule Corp and killed Bulma and Vegeta. No body knew it was him though and Trunks was living and taking care of a murderer and he didn't even know. When Trunks found out his mother and father were murdered this sent him in a fit of rage that forced his body to turn into a super saiyan 3! Bocsu was possessed by an evil Majin who was determined to find opponents who could face him and he seized this opportunity! Bocsu's body was destroyed and inside was a new one. "I may look like your son but check the mark on my forehead. I'm a Majin, the same who killed your parents, Trunks! Now let's fight!" As an enraged super saiyan 3, Trunks was able to defeat Evil Bocsu with ease. A short battle with minor environmental damage. Trunks proceeded to seal away the evil within Bocsu and he was normal from that point forward. After his traumatic experience Bocsu proceeded to become a Priest and preform Seals and Exorcism. Category:Majins Category:Evil Category:Saiyans Category:Powerful Character Category:Page added by Bradbruh679 Category:Deities Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Possessed Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Negative Category:Super Saiyans Category:Powerful Category:Magic Users Category:Magician Category:Godlike Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Villains